THE CRAZY-H A GROWING PAINS SAGA PART III
by kcandsting
Summary: A new chapter to Growing Pains Saga. This is an AU as I have added quite a few characters. In my Laramie universe Andy and Jonesy remain as part of the ranch family.
1. Chapter 1

THE CRAZY-H The continuing saga of "Growing Pains".

Chapter 1

The two men rode silently both deep in thought. Today they would be home. The dark-haired Texan cocked his head towards his partner and friend riding alongside him. The tall blond ranch owner smiled back. "What Jess?"

"Just thinkin Slim, Andy's gonna be real excited bout going mustanging with me. Tell you the truth, not looking forward to sleeping on the hard ground again so soon after this last week."

"You getting soft Jess? I for one am lookin forward to getting home, miss Sara. Should be home fore dark I reckon."

"What are we waitin for." Jess leaned forward urging his mount to pick up his pace. "Git up." Slim yelled as he swatted Alamo's rear with the reins. The chestnut perked up; prancing and pulling hard against his bit not wanting his stable mate getting too far ahead of him. Both men were anxious to get home. Slim to his new wife and newly built ranch house just across the stage road from the old ranch house. Jess anxious to see if Jane had returned from Denver. The dark-haired Texan hadn't seen his girl since the night the Stacy brothers had attacked him. Poor Jane had believed the brothers had killed him. Jess had sent her and Henry riding at full speed to the ranch to get Slim.

Upon Slim and Jess's arrival back to the ranch after the altercation Jane had run into the young cowboy's arms whispering over and over how she loved him and had feared him dead. This was the last time Jess had seen her. The next day, a note had arrived from the French's ranch informing them Jane's Grandpa Simon had passed on. Jane was accompanying her Ma on the trip back East to fetch her Grandma back to live with the French's in Laramie or live with her other daughter in Denver. Jess was worried, what if Jane didn't want to return. The young woman had been exposed to so much violence during the short time her family had lived in Laramie.

Slim galloped Alamo through Stone creek splashing Jess laughing as he galloped past him looking back with a smirk on his face. The cold water brought Jess out of his trance and he spurred Traveller to catch up. The ranch was only a short distance away now. Slim picked up his pace even more. Jess laughed at his partner. He knew why Slim was anxious to get home. After all he'd been away from new his bride of a few month for over two weeks. Both men couldn't wait to share with Andy how the horse sale had fetched a much higher price than any of them had dreamed. Jess and Slim drew their mounts to a standstill as they topped the ridge.

"Shore is a pretty house Slim." Jess commented to his partner standing in the saddle stretching as he looked down upon the new ranch house. Slim grinned in agreement. The ranchers studied the spread below them with pride. Slim admiring the new ranch house they had built next to the old homestead for Sarah, Mattie and himself. Jess admiring the old ranch house, his home now, with pride. The old house belonged to him now. A home Daisy, Mike and he shared and soon Jane if she'd have him. Jess's blue eyes twinkled with mischief. "Race ya." The men charged their mounts down the hill into the ranch yard. Mike spotted the men first running to meet them waving his hands and yelling, "Aunt Daisy, Sara, their home."

"They're back Mattie!" The boy hollered to the young girl on the porch.

"Ma, Slim and Jess are back." Mattie called as she rushed into the new ranch house as fast as her legs would carry her. Sara, followed her out to the yard. She stood, her arm shielding her eyes from the glare of the setting sun. The men galloped down the hill into the yard. Slim pulled Alamo to a sliding halt, jumping from his saddle so quickly his spur caught in his bedroll and he almost tumbled on his face. Turning red the big man caught his balance just in time.

"Sara." He lifted the beautiful woman into his arms heading towards the new ranch house handing Alamo's reins to Jess. "Keep Mattie busy!" he grinned dimples showing. Sara blushed as she wrapped her arms about his neck.

Jess laughing reached out taking Mattie into his arms. "Mattie, I reckon you and Mike can help me with Alamo and Traveller, they've had a long hard trip?" The dark-haired cowboy hugged the child close.

"Sure, Uncle Jess. Just want to give Uncle Slim a hug, I missed him."

Jess grinned. "You see, sweetheart, Slim and your Ma need to discuss a new baby brother for you. Reckon we should leave em alone for a bit to talk. Come on. When their done talkin they'll find us in the house. Trav and Alamo are pretty worn out and need a good brushing." The Texan set Mattie up on Traveller and turning picked up Mike swinging him in the air. "Well Tiger looks like you grew two inches in the short time Slim and I were gone."

"Aw Jess, maybe an inch. Button's had puppies you wanna see em. Mattie gets to pick one. Come on I'll show em to ya." The boy hugged Jess tightly wiggling to get down and show Jess the pups.

"Whoa tiger." Jess took in the smell of the boy. "Missed you too Tiger."

"Is Andy around." Jess asked.

Daisy rushed out into the yard. "Welcome home Jess." She beamed.

Jess set Mike down and handed Alamo and Traveller's reins to the young boy. The dark-haired cowboy dashed across the yard to Daisy placing a kiss on the top of her head. "We're home safe and sound Daisy. Is dinner bout ready I'm half-starved." He pulled her into a tight hug. "Been livin on Slim's cookin ya know."

"Soon as you and Slim are washed up dinner will be ready." She hugged Jess to her. "How did the sale go dear?"

"Made out real good Daisy. Calvary ordered another dozen mounts. Seems Andy and I will be busy breaking broncs the next few months. Reckon we'll be heading out mustanging in a day or two. Is Andy here?"

"He'll be back shortly he took the wagon over to the Crazy H to pick up Jonesy and bring him back to join us for dinner. Andy will be so surprised to see you both back, thought you'd be a couple more days."

"Not traveling with that newlywed. He was chaffing at the bit to get home. We'll be lucky to see him tonight." Jess shared a knowing smile with Daisy.

"Oh Jess." The old housekeeper blushed.

Jess turned as he'd heard a wagon driving into the yard thinking it would be Andy and Jonesy. Jess was surprised to see it was Jane's brother Henry and hurried across the yard to the wagon. "Henry, Slim and I just got back. Is Jane home?"

"Na Jess she's in Denver. Grams decided to stay with her sister for a bit and asked Jane to stay with her. Gram doesn't want to make the trip to Laramie on the stage by herself so Ma asked Jane to stay with her in Denver and accompany Gram on the stage. Ma's been home about a week. I expect Jane home any day now. Anyways, Jess I need to borrow a few tools."

"Stay for dinner." Daisy invited.

"Can't Miss Daisy, just need to borrow a few tools to fix the North fences tomorrow then gotta get back."

Jess looked disappointed. "Come on Henry, let's see what you need."

Henry hopped down from the wagon and followed Jess into the tool shed. Jess left Henry to find the tools he needed and hurried over to the barn to see how the youngsters were makin out. Mike and Mattie had unsaddled both horses, watered both of em and were measuring out oats when Jess walked in. Jess wrapped an arm round Mike. "You and Mattie make quite the team. Good job, you need me to do anything?" he grinned blue eyes sparkling.

Both Mattie and Mike laughed. "Yeah, we can't reach way up on Traveller's neck can you finish brushing him, then do the same for Alamo, he's really tall."

"Sure Tiger, glad to help." Jess took the brush from Mike and finished up grooming both horses.

Andy rushed into the barn hearing Jess's deep voice. "Welcome home Jess'" Andy gave his friend a bear hug. Jess looked up at Andy. "Can't get use to you being so dang tall." Andy smiled taking a brush from Mike. "Let me help so we can eat, I'm starved." Mike ran to get some oats for Alamo. Andy finished off Mike's brushing Traveller along his chest. The men returned the brushes to the bucket. Jess grabbed the bedrolls, canteens, and saddlebags off the saddles handing each child a bedroll to carry. "There's some candy in my saddlebag for after dinner." Jess teased Mike. Mike whooped it up running towards the house with Slim's bedroll while Mattie followed behind trying to keep up and not drag Jess's bedroll on the ground. Andy and Jess followed carrying the rest of the gear talking about their trip the next day.

Jonesy was waiting on the porch. "Jess, welcome home boy." Jonesy stood holding out his right hand to shake with Jess, while rubbing Jess's shoulder with his left grinning ear-to-ear. "How'd things go?"

"Just fine, Jonesy, got a real-good price. Andy and I'll be heading out tomorrow or the next day. The Calvary wants another dozen or so mounts."

"Well, sure sounds like you two boys got your work cut out for ya. I'll get some food ready for you two. You'll take real good care of Andy now Jess. No crazy shenanigans, you promise." Jonesy questioned.

"Yeah Jonesy, I promise. Sides Slim would kill me if I let something happen to his not so little brother." Jess smiled.

The men watched the youngsters drop the bedrolls off on the porch to be shaken out and re-rolled after dinner. Jess and Andy deposited Jess's gear on the porch to be cleaned off before carrying it into the house. Slim would pick his gear up later to take over to the new ranch house. Everyone washed up and entered the old ranch house.

Mike looked around the kitchen. "Guess Slim and Sara, are still talking." Mike told Daisy, "Can we start eating, Aunt Daisy?"

"Yes dear, I don't think they'll mind if we go ahead with dinner just this once Mike." Daisy cupped Mike's face in her hand kissing him on the cheek.

"Ahh Aunt Daisy, not in front of Jess, he'll think I'm a sissy."

Henry peeked in the doorway. "I'm off, I'll let you know soon as Jane returns Jess."

Jess waved then grabbed a chair to sit at the table. Everyone else was seated. Mattie helped Daisy serve the food. Daisy smiled fondly at the young girl, she had become such a part of their family in the short months she'd been on the ranch.

"Daisy I need to talk to you alone." Daisy turned to look at the young cowboy.

"Anything serious dear." She asked.

"No Daisy, just need to ask your opinion. Need to sort a few things out."

Jess turned his attention to Andy. "Andy, our mustang trip starts late tomorrow or dawn the following day. Reckon you could ride over tomorrow morning and see if Bill can help Slim out while were gone."

"Sure Jess." Andy answered.

"My goodness you have to leave so soon Jess." Daisy asked.

"Looks like it Daisy, the calvary needs horses and they're paying high dollar right now." Jess explained to the housekeeper.

"You up to going Andy, ain't gonna be an easy trip, no fishin I'm afraid, just hard work."

"Sure Jess, I understand." He turned winking at his friend. This was the trip the two had been planning on. Jess had promised Andy a trip to the big open; just the two of em. Finally, he was getting the chance to see what being out in the big open was really like. He wanted to yell out an ear splitting Yippee, but after all he was a grown man now.

The ranch house door opened. Slim and Sara slipped in holding hands. "Any dinner left Daisy?" Slim winked as he pulled out a chair to seat Sara, then pulled a chair out for himself. Jess passed Slim the bowl of potatoes and Slim helped himself passing it to Sara.

Slim had filled up his plate and had just placed a large spoonful of potatoes in his mouth when Mattie asked.

"Did you decide, am I getting a baby brother?"

"A baby brother?" Slim asked trying to talk around his mashed potatoes blushing.

"Yeah, Jess said you two were busy talkin on iffn' I get a baby brother or not. Isn't that right Mike?" Mattie asked.

Mike nodded in agreement. "Well, did you decide?" The young boy asked.

It was Sara's turn to blush. "OK with me."

"Well me too I guess." Slim answered. Jess handed him a plate of meat to pass. "Leave it to you pard to tell all my secrets?" Slim teased Jess as he swiped him across his head.

"Hey, just answering questions honestly, you sure don't want me tellin lies do you Slim?" Jess teased.

"Gosh Slim, looks like Jess has got you there, better eat and quit talking." Andy warned his brother.

"Yeah, better save your strength, Pard." Jess chimed in.

The grown-ups were snickering while Mike and Mattie tried to figure out what was so funny. Finally, Mike asked. "Well, Slim are you gonna talk about it after dinner, Mattie and I wanna know?"

Jess coughed his coffee up all the front of his shirt. Andy blushed bright red and Slim looked over at Mike real serious. "Well Tiger, maybe if Mattie could spend the night over here with you and Jess, Sara and I can spend some time discussing brothers and sisters tonight. How's that sound."

Mattie ran over and climbed on Slim's lap. "OK, Uncle Slim. Just to let you know, I want a sister, there's enough boys on this ranch." Slim hugged her close. His partner reached over and placed his arm across Slim's shoulders. "We'll take real good care of Mattie tonight Slim, you just concentrate on that little sister." Slim's dimples showed as the young rancher smiled. "Do my best Jess, I promise." And both partners laughed.

Sitting out on the porch after dinner Jess waited till Daisy had a chance to join him. "Daisy, Henry told me Jane's still in Denver with her Grandma. I'm headin there tomorrow with Andy. I'm gonna ask her to marry me. Daisy, are you OK with living here with Jane and me, along with Mike?

Daisy could see the concern in the cowboy's eyes. She took Jess' hands in hers. "Jess, I love living here with you and Mike." She ran her fingers through that lock of hair on his forehead pushing it back. Jess, I look forward to you marrying Jane. I think the real question is do you really want an old woman living with you?"

"We are family Daisy. I love you, you know that." Jess leaned forward hugging the elderly woman tenderly.

"To tell you the truth, I can't think of any place I would rather be." Daisy laid her head against Jess' chest.

"Me either Daisy. The ranch house is ours now. When Slim and I built the new ranch house he gave me an equal sum to put into this house and the deed."

"Do you think she'll say yes?" Daisy changed the subject.

"Course she will Daisy. Just gotta ask." Jess gave Daisy another hug then headed out to the barn to finish up chores and finish packing.


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 2

A loud snarl disturbed the stillness of the night followed by a horse's scream waking all in the ranch house except Daisy sleeping in the back bedroom. Jess grabbed his boots and rifle heading for the door. Andy was right behind him. Slim met the two cowboys in the yard between the two ranch houses. "Think it's a mountain lion Jess?" Slim asked.

"Yeah Slim could be, heard a horse's scream, we'd best check the stock."

Jess hurried across the yard to the barn. The door was still closed, and all seemed quiet in the moonlight. Slowly the Texan snuck round the back of the barn towards the West corral holding his rifle ready. Jess was shocked to see a beautiful paint mare laying at the bottom of the steep bank behind the corral. She laid on her side with a motionless mountain lion about twenty feet to the left of her. "Slim, Andy, over here quick." He yelled to the brothers.

Jess slowly approached the mare. She was still alive and seeing the cowboy she started struggling trying to get to her feet. "Shhhh, there now girl, whoa, sweetheart." Jess cooed. He kept up the soft talking as he approached her. Jess noted the mare had a bloody claw mark down her left side and her back leg was appeared injured. Jess thought he'd never seen such a beautiful paint.

"You think we could get her standing Jess?" Andy asked. The mare squealed in fear and struggled again trying to get to her feet.

"Look Jess, she's leaking milk, must be a foal close by." Andy pointed out.

Mike had coming running over from the house to see what was going on. Hearing Andy talking about a foal Mike volunteered. "I'll look."

"Mike be careful, if you see the foal keep your distance, don't want you gettin kicked or bitten." Jess warned the boy.

"I'll be careful Jess, I'll just see if I can find it." Mike promised.

"Slim, fetch a couple lead ropes," Jess directed, "we'll try to put a wrap on her legs and see if we can roll her over on her good side, so she can stand." Slim strode over to the barn for the lead ropes, while Jess continued to try and calm the injured mare. Jess was within ten feet of her when the lion suddenly woke bounding to his feet. Seeing Jess, the lion pounced. Jess brought his rifle up firing. His shot instantly killed the lion as the bullet penetrated the cougar's chest. The dead lion had been in mid leap and landed on Jess's chest knocking his rifle from his hands. The lion's sharp claws dug into Jess's chest; the cat's dead weight making it difficult for Jess to take a breath.

Slim and Andy rushed over to the cowboy pulling the dead cat off of him. Blood was running down his chest and the cowboy's shirt was bright red.

"Jess you'd better get back to the house and have Daisy look at these scratches." Slim helped Jess stand keeping a firm hold on his friend.

"No Slim. Daisy ain't seein this, help me get this mare up and into the corral first. I'm just scratched up some. Looks worse than it feels."

"Found her." Mike yelled from the top of the steep bank surrounding the corral fence. "She's beautiful, black and white paint, just like the mare." Mike yelled down.

"Mike keep an eye on her, I'll be up to help you in a few minutes." Jess approached the mare placing a rope round her front legs. He threw the end to Slim then threw another lasso about her back legs. Slim took hold and pulled with all his might. Jess tried to push the tired mare, Andy putting pressure on the other lasso. Finally, she made the effort and with Jess pushing and Slim pulling they were able to get her rolled over, so she could use her good legs for leverage. The men quickly removed the ropes and the mare struggled up on her feet. The men noted she was not putting weight on her rear left leg. They snubbed her tight to the corral post while Jess ran his hand down her injured leg, she shivered and shifted away from him. "Whoa, its ok only here to help ya." Jess whispered to the frightened mare. The mare tried to kick at him with her injured leg. Jess took hold of her lower leg running his hand up and down the injured leg as Slim and Andy held her still.

"I think it's injured not broken. She musta fell on the cat after knocking it out with her hoofs. I'm gonna go help Mike fetch that little filly down the hill and maybe that will calm his mama down. You two see if you can get her into the corral."

Jess walked round to the path that led up to where Mike was keeping track of the little filly. Mike showed Jess where the filly was standing in the tall grass. Jess slowly approached the foal, grabbing hold he lifted the small filly in his arms carefully carrying her down the hill. Slim and Andy had herded the mare into the corral and had tied her to the snubbing post applying some liniment to the claw marks and wrapping her leg. Jess carried the little filly into the corral setting her down next to the mare to nurse. Soon the little filly was suckling away. The mare relaxed. Slim and Andy turned the mare loose and Jess closed the corral gate. "Guess that's enough excitement for tonight. I'm heading back to bed for a few hours."

Slim put his arm about Jess's shoulder. "Oh no pard, you're getting those scratches cleaned out and bandaged and then you can head back to bed."

"Aw Slim, iffin Daisy see's all this blood, she'll give me and Andy a hard time bout leavin tomorrow. Most of the blood is the cat's not mine."

"We'll see pard, maybe I can get you bandaged up fore she's up. Sara's up, we'll have her clean those scratches up."

"OK Slim," Jess agreed, and the men headed over to the new ranch house. Entering, Sara approached Slim putting her arms round him. "You ok."

"Yeah, but Jess needs tending, and we need to keep this just between us." Slim kissed her.

"Jess get that shirt off and Slim could you boil some water." Sara asked.

"Yes mam!" Slim answered heading to the kitchen.

The kitchen door flew open; Andy rushed in. "Jess you OK."

"Yeah Andy, just scratched up. Sara's gonna clean me up." Jess drawled. "Calm down, how's our paint doing?"

"Just fine Jess. Wish we could find the stallion she's bred to, she sure is pretty. Her markings are beautiful, and I love the black and white mane."

Jess nodded. "Her foals would fetch a good price. Thinking we could breed her to Cyclone."

Slim brought in a pan of hot water and helped Sara clean up the cuts and scratches on Jess's chest. Jess has been right most of the blood had been the cats. Sara put plasters on the few deep cuts. Jess had Andy run over to his room and bring over a clean long john top for him to wear just in case Daisy was up when they returned home.

"See you in the morning Slim, still have a few hours fore we gotta get up."

"Slim, I think there's still a bounty on mountain lions, you might want to skin the cat tomorrow." Andy told his brother.

"Good idea Andy." Slim agreed.

"See you in the morning Slim." Andy smiled at his brother as he turned to follow Jess over to the old ranch house.

"Jess. I put Mike to bed and made him promise not to tell Daisy about you're battle with the big cat."

"Thanks Andy." Jess put his hand on Andy's shoulder.

Andy yawned as he and Jess entered the house seeking out their beds. Morning would come too soon.


	3. Chapter 3

CHAPTER 3

Andy and Jess spent the morning outfitting their horses with supplies for the mustang round-up while Daisy and Jonesy prepared food sacks. Slim was glad to see his younger brother so eager to go mustanging with Jess. He'd been sure when Andy had left the ranch to attend school in St. Louis he'd never return to ranch life. Jess had been the magnet drawing his brother back home. Andy had always itched to be on the drift in the big open. Now Jess was scratching it. This trip was the promise Jess had made Andy when the young man had asked Jess to take him on a trip into the big open. Jess had told Andy, he was done drifting; but he would take him on a mustanging trip just the two of them.

Jess pulled Andy aside. "Andy, we're all packed up, lets head out. We heading to Denver first. If we leave now, we'll be there late tomorrow. I gotta find Jane and ask her to marry me."

"Gosh Jess, you sure she'll say yes you haven't even seen her for weeks."

"Sure, she will Andy."

"OK Jess if you say so." Andy agreed.

Jess and Andy rode out shortly after lunch cutting cross country figuring they'd make Denver by the end of the next day. Andy was in high spirits. He'd never been to Denver and was looking forward to seeing the large city. It was dusk the next day when they finally approached town. Jess headed for the sheriff's office to ask directions.

Jess introduced himself to the sheriff asking if he knew where a Mr. and Mrs. Higgin's lived. The sheriff knew the family well and gave the cowboys the directions. Jess left the sheriff's office heading down the street to Jane's Aunt 's home. Andy's long legs soon caught up to Jess.

"Jess don't you think maybe we should get cleaned up first."

Jess ran his hand over his prickly chin. "No Andy, I don't want to lose my nerve, we'll do it now. Sides we need to get after those mustangs right away."

Jess hurried along the boardwalk turning the corner and crossing the street. The men stepped up to the blue two-story house the sheriff had described. Jess stepped across the porch steps and knocked. To Andy's and Jess's surprise, Jane opened the door. "Jess." She exclaimed. Before she could take a breath, Jess pulled her into his arms holding her tight. Finally releasing her he bent down to kiss her.

"Jane," he whispered into her ear, "I couldn't wait any longer to see you." Jane pulled him snuggling into his neck. Jess rubbed his chin through her hair.

"Jess what are you doing in Denver?" she asked.

Jess leaned in close whispering in her ear. "Reckon, I come to ask you to marry me."

"Marry me?" Jane stepped back.

"Yea. Soon as were both home we'll do it."

"Jess what will Ma and Pa say."

"Andy and I have an order for horses for the Army we need to fill. Tomorrow we'll head out. I'll ask em when I get home. Iffin your answer is yes."

A little gray-haired woman poked her head out the door then stepped onto the porch stoop. "So, you're Jess Harper. Jane's been telling me all about you, young man." She held out her hand to Jess. "I'm Mrs. Simon, Jane's Grandma. Glad to finally meet you Mr. Harper."

A couple about the age of the Jane's parents stepped out onto the porch.

Jess this is my mom's sister Judy Higgin and her husband Fred.

Jess took her hand in his. "Honor to meet you mam. Mam, this is my partner, Andy Sherman." Jess remembered his manners.

"Nice to meet you Mrs. Simon, Mr. and Mrs. Higgen. Daisy will surely enjoy having you all out at the ranch." Jess stepped back from Mrs. Simon and the Higgen's taking Jane in his arms again.

"We gotta get goin." Jess kissed Jane one last time and placing a kiss on Mrs. Simon's cheek stepped off the porch. "See you 'all in a couple weeks."

"Jess." Jane Called. "The answers yes."

The sun had set, and the town's streets were dark now. Andy walking next to Jess on their way back down the street towards the livery asked. "Are we really sleeping in the livery Jess?"

"Sure, are pard, that way we can afford a good breakfast before we hit the trail."

"OK, just never slept in a stable in town before."

"Nothin to it Andy, done it while I was on the drift many times and many times since I been workin for your brother. Like to make sure my horse is safe. How bout a drink and a steak at the Saloon before we turn in?"

"You really mean it Jess, you're taking me with you to the saloon and I can have a beer."

"Sure, you're a man now ain't ya." Jess asked.

"Sure, Jess."

Andy followed Jess into the saloon. The two men bellied up to the bar and Jess ordered two steaks and a couple of beers.

"Find a table Andy." Jess suggested. They had just sat down when an old man approached Jess. "Jess Harper is that you boy." Jess smiled, "sure is Sam, long time since I seen you, how's Celie doin?"

"Married Jess, can I join ya."

"Sure, this is Andy, my partner's younger brother." The two men shook hands. While the men were busy talking Andy snuck over to a table where a poker game was going on. "Want to join us." The cowboys invited Andy.

"Sure." Andy looked over making sure Jess was still gabbing with his friend. The young cowboy placed his money on the table and ordered a second beer.

A short time later, the bar tender brought over the steak dinners. Jess looked around the bar to locate Andy. He smiled, and his eyes sparkled when he spotted his friend drinking a second beer with a stack of money piled on the table in front of him.

Jess snickered to himself, there was a lot about his little brother Slim Sherman didn't know he figured. "Andy, you're steak dinner is ready." Jess called. Andy stood, raked in his winnings and walked over to join his friend.

"Guess my poker lessons paid off, huh pard." Jess smiled warmly at the boy. "Gee, Jess, helped pay my way through college playing cards. Writing about you and Slim wasn't the only way I made extra money."

Jess slapped Andy on the back. "Eat up, we need to get some rest; we leave at daylight tomorrow."

"OK, Jess, I am kinda beat guess we'd best get a good nights' rest." Andy agreed.

The men finished up their dinner leaving the saloon for the livery stable. Andy bedded down in the hay loft and promptly dropped off to sleep.

The next thing the young rancher knew, Jess was shaking him awake. After breakfast the two men saddled up, stowed their gear and hit the trail.

Reaching the foothills just before nightfall, they bedded down for the night. The next morning rising early again, Jess and Andy rode silently through the dense forest. Soon the trees thinned out to high mountain meadows. This is where the men had anticipated locating the wild horses. However, the only herd the men scared up was a herd of antelope grazing along the stream they were following.

Finally, Jess spotted a multitude of large hoof prints. "Looks like we found em Andy." Jess pointed out the tracks coming down to the stream then crossing to the other side. The excited cowboys followed the horse sign. "Sure, is beautiful country Jess." The young boy stopped to peer at the landscape stretching in the saddle. "Not use to so many hours in the saddle Jess."

"Guess we'll have to rub you down with Jonesy's liniment tonight Andy." Jess teased as he too stood in his stirrups stretching his back."

"Not that bad Jess." Andy smiled back at his friend. "Think we'll catch up with the mustangs today?"

"Looks like it Andy, this here scat is pretty fresh, I'm surprised we ain't seen em already, but with all these rocks and brush will make it hard to spot the horses. The horses will give us a warning when they pick up their scent."

Andy ran his hand along Cyclones neck. "I'm sure Cyclone will give us warning specially if the mares are in season Jess."

"Yeah, I'm a little worried bout him, he starts acting up, I'm putting you on Trav." Jess warned. "Boulder City isn't far from here, we'll ride in to town for supplies; once we start moving the mustangs home, we won't be able to make any stops for supplies."

"OK Jess. How far?"

"Figure about an hour West. Let's head over to town, pick up supplies then head back here to trail the mustangs. Reckon it will take at least five or six days to herd em to the ranch once we round em up. Looks like a good size herd by all the hoofmarks." Jess pointed out.

"Jess Indians." Andy pointed to the two Indians riding their way.

"There riding right towards us Jess." Andy reached for his rifle.

"Leave it, Andy. Looks like Red Wolf and his son. They're scouts for the army and friends of mine."

The boy nervously sheathed his Winchester keeping his right hand close to his revolver.

"Simmer down Andy, he's giving us a welcome sign." Andy positioned himself a bit behind Jess, he still was nervous, he had heard the story of Lame Wolf's leg surgery and the signing of the peace treaty, but he'd never run into an Indian out on the open range before. The Indians raced their ponies up to Jess and Andy, stopping them just before they overtook the cowboys. Cyclone was turning and prancing in all the excitement of strange horses and men. The riders smoothly dismounted and approached Jess. Jess jumped down holding his hand out to Red Wolf. Both men shook then Jess reached over to Lame Wolf. The young Indian smiled. "It is good to see Dark Eyes again."

Jess beamed at Lame Wolf. "This here's Andy, Slim's younger brother I told you about. We're trailing a herd of Mustangs for the horse ranch Andy, Slim and I bought. What brings you to this neck of the woods?"

"We trail mustangs." Red Wolf told Jess. "My Pony old. Need new pony soon."

"Young warrior looks like Dark Eyes brother not Yellow hair." Red Wolf observed. "How is little Warrior doing."

"Little Warrior is growing up fast. Maybe we can help each other." Jess rubbed his hand along his chin thinking. "You see, Red Wolf, there's just too many horses for Andy and me to handle ourselves. Reckon with you and Lame Wolf's help we'd get these bangtails back to the ranch in record time. Sides Daisy and Mike would love to see you both."

"Red Wolf help. You let Lame Wolf and me choose two ponies to keep." The Chief looked over to his son. Lame Wolf nodded.

"Sounds mighty fine to me." Jess agreed. "Andy and I are riding into Boulder City for supplies we'll meet you back here in a couple hours."

Red Wolf nodded in agreement. "We keep tracking ponies. Maybe we find ponies by time you get back."

"Alright Red Wolf." Jess and Andy rode out.

"Andy, I ain't never been here before, you keep close to me. We're getting supplies and we're outta here." You understand. No poker playin or drinkin in the saloons."

"OK Jess." Andy laughed. "I'll stay close." Andy dropped a bit behind Jess.

"You see a General Store?" Jess asked.

"I think it's on the right just ahead of us Jess." Andy pointed out a rundown building with a General Merchandise sign displayed over the door. Jess turned Trav towards the building. The men dismounted almost in sync then headed into the building. "Help you boys?" The clerk asked.

Jess looked at the list they had made up and handed it to the clerk. "We're kinda in a hurry can you fill it now?" Jess asked.

"Yeah your list ain't that long." The clerk pulled out the lead ropes, coffee, bacon, flour and other items on Jess' list. "Think that's it young fella," the clerk told Jess.

Jess paid the clerk while Andy stowed the supplies. The two cowboys picked up their pace as they exited the town. Both were thinking maybe they'd be lucky and catch up to the Indians before nightfall.

"We just might be back to camp just at dark if we ride hard." Andy told Jess. The men picked up their pace anxious to start rounding up the wild mustangs.

Andy rode up along Jess. "Not as exciting as I thought riding into strange towns, seems you have to be watching your back the whole time you're there."

"You're catchin on, Andy, much more fun goin to Laramie or Cheyenne where we know the folks and feel safe. The bigger towns ain't so bad, but these old mining towns have a lotta riffraff." Dark was setting in fast.

"Pull up in that clearing Andy, we'll make camp here tonight along the stream. At daylight we'll follow the horse tracks to catch up with the Indians, no use getting lost in the dark." Jess explained to Andy.

Setting up camp, the two cowboys cooked a quick meal and turned in anticipating catching up with Red Wolf and his son the following day. Andy was so excited he could barely sleep; his mind kept going over what to expect the following day. "Jess, you still awake?" He whispered.

"Yeah Andy, somethin bothering you." The cowboy rolled over to face his friend.

"Just thinkin about Cyclone, think he'll give me a hard time once we start rounding up those mares? Him being a stallion and all. Just thinkin on it is all."

"Tell you what Andy, as this is both you and Cyclone's first mustanging trip, how bout you ride Traveller once we catch up with the herd, that way at least one of you will have experience and I can surely handle Cyclone, broke him didn't I?"

"Gee Jess, that sounds really good, maybe I can get some sleep now. Night Jess."

The Texan smiled to himself. "Night Andy." Both cowboys drifted off to chasing mustangs in their dreams.

At daybreak the two cowboys were back on the trail.

Jess leaned over Traveller's shoulder. Pointing to the ground to get Andy's attention. "Look at this Andy, grizzly tracks."

Andy studied the tracks. "Pretty fresh huh Jess."

"Got that right, we better be on the lookout."

They hadn't traveled another hundred feet when the bear charged out of the brush at them. Andy had dismounted to follow the tracks leading Cyclone. Cyclone reared pulling his reins from Andy's hand. Jess pulled his rifle. The bear was on Andy before he cleared his scabbard. Andy turned running towards the rocks. Cyclone called out a challenge, then ran right at the bear. The stallion reared up on his hind legs bringing his hoofs down hard on the bears back. He then reared again bringing his hoofs down on the bears hind quarters; breaking the bear's left hind leg. The bear turned slashing at the young horse leaving claw marks on his saddle. Cyclone took off running with the bear in pursuit.

"Get ready Andy." Jess yelled. Andy drew his gun; aiming his six shooter towards where the bear and horse had disappeared. The Texan yelled, "Andy, call Cyclone, when he comes running to ya, I'll try to bring him down with my rifle. You fire as many rounds as you can into the bear."

"Ok Jess." Andy put his finger to his mouth, and a shrill whistle resonated through the hills. A few moments later the stallion came running to Andy. The bear in pursuit badly limping. Jess took aim hitting the bear in the chest and head. Andy emptied his pistol into the bears chest. Just as the stallion reached Andy, he spun around facing the bear. The bear dropped at Cyclone's feet. Cyclone reared bringing his hoof down on the bear again and again.

"Andy grab Cyclone, see if you can get him away from the bear. I wanna make sure he's dead."

Jess cautiously approached the bear aiming the rifle to firing into the bears chest one last time. The bear didn't move. "Don't you dare ever tell Slim bout this. You hear."

Andy started to laugh so hard he couldn't stop. Jess joined in. "Jess we gotta tell Slim it's too good a story to keep to ourselves." Andy walked up to Cyclone cooing softly to the frightened horse.

"Yeah, you just want your big brother to kill me. I'm promised Slim I'd keep you safe." Jess could hardly spit out the words he was laughing so hard.

"Looks like your new saddle got the worst of it Andy, gonna be hell to explain these claw marks to Slim." Jess burst out in laughter again. Hearing horses approaching, the two cowboys looked up to see Lame wolf and his father riding in.

"We find ponies. Hear shooting come to see. Bear make fine supper." The Indian rubbed his belly.

"No thanks Red Wolf. I'm eatin beans." Jess squeaked. "Had me enough bear today."

"New name for young friend, now call Brave Bear." Red Wolf grinned. "Me see bear run at young brave and he stand still waiting for good shot."

"Will Brave Bear teach me to call horse." Lame Wolf asked.

"Dadgum it, now were gonna hafta tell Slim with them Indian's callin you Brave Bear." Jess spit out the words through his laughter.

Andy still couldn't talk he couldn't catch his breath. The Indians dismounted looking over the dead bear. Then at the two men laughing. Red Wolf pulled out his skinning knife.

"We can't haul a smelling bear skin along with us chief, it'll scare the horses." Jess warned.

"Me fix skin so don't smell Dark Eyes, you see." Red Wolf explained.

Dawn arrived with the smell of the rank skin overpowering the camp. Jess and Andy waved to the Indians as they continued following the horse herd. Within the hour the men spotted the wild horses foraging along a stream making their way in a general direction towards Laramie. The men pressed them but not too hard. It was a large herd and Jess wanted to keep them together heading towards Laramie at their own pace if possible. The men followed the horses up into the hills. About noon the Indians showed up with the bear skin folded up behind the chief. True to his word the skin did not smell.

The going was slow as the horses meandered through the hillside, but the men continued to follow the herd at a distance. Finally, with the sun setting before them the men rode onto a relatively flat plateau.

"We'll set up camp here." Jess told Andy. Andy watered the horses while Jess started a fire and got the coffee on. After dinner everyone was tired and turned in early. Andy and Jess talked for a bit after the Indians had turned in and thought maybe they had a four or five days ride to the ranch. Both were pleased with the mustangs they were following. The friends turned in.

Jess woke at dawn and was surprised that Andy's bedroll was empty. He unrolled from his covers and sat up looking about camp and still no sign of Andy. Jess pulled on his boots and started the fire. Probably the boy had gone to relieve himself and be right back. About thirty minutes passed and still no sign of the boy. Red Wolf and Lame Wolf located his boot tracks beyond the camp. The men decided to pack up the camp and follow the tracks leading the horses. They had followed the boot tracks for about an hour when a gunshot sounded.

Jess quickly returned the shot and another shot resounded through the mountains. "Over this way." Jess led the Indians toward the edge of the ridge. Another shot sounded closer this time. Jess laid on his belly and peered over the ledge. Sure enough, Andy laid on the ground below. He had fallen about 20 feet. "Andy!" Jess yelled. "We're bringing the horses round to you." The men started scouting the area for a way down to the boy. Jess found a game trail. The men led the horses down to where the young boy lay. "Jess." Andy moaned.

"Andy can you tell me where it hurts?" Jess asked.

"My leg Jess, its cut up pretty bad from the sharp rocks. Got lost when I left camp to pee, somehow, I got turned around in the dark and couldn't find my way back. I'm sorry Jess."

"It's OK, just want to get you fixed up." Jess gave Andy the canteen and then turned to look at the boy's leg. Sure, enough there was a long slash down his left leg that needed stitching.

"Next time remember you don't need to hide your smokin from me. Rather have you smoke than laying at the bottom of a cliff trying to get far enough way I can't smell your smoke." Jess stroked the boy's hair from his forehead.

"Sorry Jess, wasn't thinking I guess."

"Reckon you're gonna need stitches Andy, looks to me like you're starting your own scar collection." Jess grinned. "I spotted a chimney from top the ridge, it's just over the next hill."

Jess spoke to Red Wolf, "I'll take Andy over to that ranch and see iffin they can sew up his leg and we'll catch up with you in a few days."

"Ok Dark Eyes, we keep on the trail of ponies; you take good care of Brave Bear."

"Andy, you think I can get you to your feet. Lame Wolf will help me get you up in the saddle then I'll climb on behind you and we'll lead Cyclone."

"OK Jess, help me up." Lame Wolf and Jess hefted Andy into the saddle with Jess climbing up behind him.

"See you in a few days, just don't push them horses so hard we can't catch up to ya."

Red Wolf nodded in agreement as Lame Wolf joined his father heading back to trailing the mustang herd.

Jess and Andy rode Traveller back along the game trail Jess had followed. When they reached the top of the ridge Jess pointed out the small ranch house not too far off. The cowboys turned Trav in that direction. It took the men about two hours to reach the ranch house. An old man came out into the yard to watch the men ride in.


	4. Chapter 4

CHAPTER 4

Jess rode into the ranch yard riding double with Andy.

"Sir, the boy took a bad fall is there someone here that can help us. The wound needs cleaning and might need some stitches." Jess explained to the old rancher.

"My names Hal Jones son. Let's get the boy down. My wife and daughter will tend to his wounds."

"Names, Jess Harper sir and this is my partner Andy Sherman. We're from Laramie." Jess explained.

Jess handed Andy down to the old man. Jess and the rancher helped Andy into the house. "Cora, we have a young man here that's been injured." Hal told the woman. She led the men into the small bedroom in the back and Jess laid Andy on the small bunk. Andy smiled up at the old woman. "My names Andy Sherman, Mam, I sure appreciate you taking me in. The leg is pretty sore Mam." "Cora, Andy you can call me Cora. How'd you cut yourself up this way son."

"Fell mam, got up in the night and got turned around next thing I know I fell over a cliff. Just Lucky Jess found me."

Cora turned to Jess. "Young man could you fetch my daughter she's working in the corral behind the barn training one of the horses. I'll need her to do the stitching, my hands are too crippled."

"Yes mam." Jess left the house and ran to the corral behind the barn. A young girl was working a horse.

"Excuse me Mam." Jess explained. "My name's Jess Harper, my partner's been injured, and your ma sent me to fetch you to stitch up his wounded leg says she needs you to do it."

"Glad to meet you Mr. Harper, I'm Patty. I'll put Shadow in the barn and be right with you."

"I'll take him in for ya Patty."

"Doubt he'll go with you Jess, he's a pretty stubborn boy."

Jess smiled. "Let me give it a try mam, Andy needs you mighty bad." Jess slowing approached the gelding holding out his hand. "Whoa boy, come on old Jess ain't gonna hurt ya." The horse stool quietly and Jess took the lead rope from Patty and headed to the barn with Shadow following.

"Mighty impressed Mr. Harper, his stall is third from the end, he needs to be fed and watered."

Jess tipped his hat with his free hand as he led the gelding into the barn. After he'd settled the horse as directed he headed back to the house to see how Andy was doing.

The women had Andy's leg cleaned up. Thankfully, Jess noted once the blood was washed off the leg the cuts and scrapes didn't look as deep. Patty then proceeded to stitch up the deep part of the wound which was only about an inch long. Mrs. Jones bandaged Andy's leg. The young girl had cleaned the cuts on Andy's forehead and left arm, but none were serious. "Think he'll be able to ride tomorrow."

"I should think so Mr. Harper, he'll be a bit sore and you might have to make it a short day." Mrs. Jones explained.

"How many horses are you fella's following?" asked Mr. Jones.

"I'd say close to thirty. We have to two Indians helping us, but they will be a handful once we try to herd em towards the ranch." Jess explained.

"Well Mr. Harper, Patty and I train horses for a living and we are just about done with the last two we've been working on and were about to go out mustanging ourselves. How about we help you out getting these bangtails home if we can have four to bring back to our ranch? Helps you out and solves our problem of needing new stock."

"Sounds mighty fine Mr. Jones but don't know about having a girl along with all us men folks." Jess advised.

"Patty is an excellent rider and drover. I'll be there to keep her safe and she won't be any trouble at all. Plus, she's a great cook." Mr. Jones added.

"What do ya think Andy?" Jess asked.

"Gosh Jess, its fine with me. If we're able to bring that herd of mustangs home Slim will be really happy."

"OK Mr. Jones, you gotta deal, but I'm the boss; ya understand."

"Shake on it son." Mr. Jones held out his hand to Jess and both men shook on the deal.

At dawn the men were saddled up along with Patty. Mrs. Jones had restocked their food supply with plenty of homemade cookies and biscuits for the trail. Andy was all smiles happy to be back on the trail. After about an hour in the saddle Jess noticed Andy wasn't smiling. He rode up to his pal.

"Andy. you need to stop and rest." Jess asked.

Andy smiled at his friend; but it didn't reach his eyes. "We'll give it another hour and then pull up and rest; see how you're doin OK."

"OK, Jess, I'm sorry to be holdin you up." Andy told his friend.

"It's OK Andy, looks like were catchin up. Seems like we're only a few hours behind the Indians, the mustangs must have stopped and with only two of em, they probably just waited around for them to move along on their own. See how the pony tracks are all top of each other, from just standing and grazing. This here's the Indian' horses' footprints. Looks like they stopped and rested while waiting on the horses to get movin."

Jess pulled Traveller up and turned and motioned to the others they were stopping. Jess helped Andy down and Patty rushed over to see how Andy's leg was doing. "My head is what's hurting Patty." Andy told the young girl. Patty put a pot of hot water on the fire and heated up some willow tea. After drinking the tea down, Andy closed his eyes for an hour. Andy woke to Jess gently shaking his shoulder.

"Think you could ride for a bit now Andy?" The concerned young cowboy asked.

"Sure Jess, headaches just about gone now." Jess helped Andy to his feet and the boy mounted Traveller for the afternoon ride as Cyclone was full of energy from the easy morning ride. Jess mounted Cyclone. The palomino reared and turned in a tight circle prancing nervously. Jess just laughed. "Got try harder than that to get rid of a Texan." He teased the ornery horse. Andy laughed at Cyclones antics. "Sorry Jess, guess he's been standing round too much these last two days."

"I think it's more like were getting close to those mustangs and he can smell some of those mares. Can we pick up our speed some Andy?"

"Sure Jess, doing much better now my head quit hurting." Andy smiled and spurred Traveller into a fast trot. Patty rode up next to Andy and the Texan smiled as the two rode along together carrying on an animated conversation. Mr. Jones rode up next to Jess. "Looks like we might have some romancing going on." He smiled over at the young boy.

"Yeah, sure does Mr. Jones, Andy's a good kid, college graduate even. Him and I just bought a second ranch, so now our partnership consists of a cattle ranch and a horse ranch plus a stagecoach franchise. He's smart, fun and he's no slacker." Jess told the older man.

"You obviously think a lot of the boy, Mr. Harper." Jess blinked his deep blue eyes at the man and stuttered out obv-ly what?"

Mr. Jones laughed. "Means you think highly of the boy."

"Well sure I do, went partners in a ranch with em, didn't I." Jess assured the man.

"Look there." Pointed the Texan. Mr. Jones looked in the direction Jess was pointing and about a half mile ahead he could see an Indian riding ahead of them. Way to the left just off the horizon he could pinpoint another smaller Indian on a pinto pony.

Jess clucked to Cyclone, picking up speed. Cyclone whinnied a greeting to the Indian pony. Red Wolf turned using hand sign to greet Jess and the stranger he rode with. The two men rode in quietly. "I think ponies know we here now." Red Wolf brought Jess up to date. Jess nodded agreement introducing the Indian to the rancher. The men nodded in acknowledgement.

Jess noted that Andy and Patty had caught up to Lame Wolf and the three had spread out keeping the wild horses bunched at their end. The three men spread out and pushed the wild bunch a little harder. Jess figured there were only two short days from home at this pace. Finally, the wild horse herd settled for the night and the herders made camp. Jess, Hal and Red Wolf rode into camp smiling when they noted that the coffee was already boiling. The wranglers ate and arranged everything for the next day. Their remuda was settled in for the night and all were relaxing around the warm fire with a hot coffee. Tomorrow it was decided they would start driving the horses towards the ranch. Everyone was assigned a position. After finishing their coffee, they turned in. Andy and Patty sat up for a bit talking quietly till her Pa suggested they both turn in. Andy's leg was aching some. Patty rebandaged his leg and noted it had not been bleeding. Jess talked Andy into a small dose of laudanum to help him sleep.

Just as the sun crested the mountains in the foreground the herders mounted up ready for a busy day of hazing mustangs. Slowly, the wranglers' pushed the herd towards the ranch letting them graze then pushing them on again. The wild stallion had challenged Cyclone once, but Jess was able to turn him back into the herd and the wranglers kept the wild horses at a steady pace towards the relay station. Eating in the saddle they kept up their constant push North to the ranch. Finally, they slowed the mustangs just at the sun set. The mustangs were grazing quietly now. Bone tired the group dismounted. Mr. Jones and Patty, started the fire and dinner. Jess and Red Wolf settled the horses and collected firewood. Andy and Lame Wolf contributed two rabbits for dinner; Lame Wolf had shown Andy how to use his bow, so no loud noise would startle the wild horses. Even the wild stallion was too tired to give them any trouble. Jess tied Cyclone securely behind some bushes to keep the stallion out of his sight. Jess ran his hand over his sore back. Riding a fidgety horse, all day had worn him out. Finally, at the end of the day it seemed to Jess; Cyclone had finally realized Jess was boss and had calmed down to a smooth lope. The tired cowboy sure hoped Cyclone remembered who was boss in the morning.

Andy was surprised at all the hard riding it took to keep the wild horses under control. He'd expected the trip to be fun you know lots of fishing and hunting. This mustanging sure turned out to be hard work. Andy rode up next to Jess. "Gee Jess, never thought it'd be this difficult to bring in a herd of wild horses. You always made it look so easy." Andy stretched in his saddle. "I can see why you loved the big open Jess, its beautiful. The way the sun shines through the fog over the mountains in the morning, the low clouds, and sunny skies that look like they go on forever. Whatever made you stay at the ranch?"

"You Andy." Jess' blue eyes sought Andy's dark brown orbs. You made we want to belong, to have what you, Slim and Jonesy had. Friendship, a home, a place to belong. Reckon you 'all offered me what I needed most. A family."

Andy's face lit up with his smile. This one-time drifter was his friend, his partner. "You brought to the ranch something we all needed Jess. A sense of fun to the ranch, you helped us realize work wasn't the only thing in life. When Slim returned home after from the war, it seemed the war kinda hardened him, he gave orders instead of asking, I guess. Gosh Jess, you sure made it awful interesting at times especially when you and Slim got into it." Andy laughed out loud at his friend's face. "So anyways why is this so much work and why am I having so much fun?"

Jess reached over jostling the young cowhand's hair. "Andy, we're bringing home a sizable bunch of mustangs, more than Slim or I ever drove home before. Reckon I ain't set in a saddle this much for a long time. Specially the saddle of this ornery palomino of yours. One more day at the most, Andy."

"Jess how are we gonna get the mustangs into the corrals at the ranch?"

"We'll keep some of the mustangs in the large corral at the Crazy-H, and just concentrate on breaking the horses for the army right now. We'll break the rest slow and in our own good time. I'm hopin Red Wolf and his son will stay to help us break the horses for the Army."

"Think maybe Patti could stay and help, her Pa says she's real good at taming mustangs."

"We'll see Andy, reckon we gotta get these horses home first. Jess grinned as he spun Cyclone round to catch up a few mares that had escaped the herd. Andy listened as his friend slapped his lasso against the saddle cooing the horses back into the group.

Tomorrow they would reach Stone Creek. Tonight, was their last night in camp. Jess had explained to Andy how they'd split up into teams of two. Each team of two drovers driving five or six mustangs to the ranch. The first group would bring Slim and Mike back to help. Jess thought it would take about eight trips to drive all the horses home. The Indians agreed to stay and help break the army mounts.


	5. Chapter 5

CHAPTER 5

At dawn the next morning the wranglers set off at a good pace. They crossed Stone Creek at about 8 AM, and Andy and Lame Wolf broke off six horses from the herd and headed them to the ranch which was less than an hour ride. Hal and Red Wolf gathered up another six broomtails and took off with their mustangs for the ranch. Patty and Jess were mounted and keeping watch on the rest of the herd as they grazed in the meadow next to Stone Creek. It was just about two hours later when Mike, Andy, Slim and Lame Wolf returned to the herd. Mike jumped down and hopped up into Jess' arms. Jess pulled the boy up on his horse giving him a tight hug. "Sure, missed you Tiger, but you need to keep quiet and move slow round these horses, there a bit jittery."

"OK Jess, Slim told me what I gotta do." Mike skittered down out of Jess' arms and mounted Giant. "Gee Jess, you sure brought in a lotta horses."

"There not home yet Mike, but we'll do our best."

Slim rode of up to Jess and shook his head. "When you and Andy go Mustanging you sure bring home the bacon pard."

"Yeah, well we're tryin. This here's Patty Jones." Jess introduced Patty to Sim. "Come on Patty let's get our six broomtails and head over to the ranch. When Hal and Red Wolf return, they can rest while you and Mike can maybe drive four more to the ranch."

"How are we gonna handle that stallion, he looks pretty wild."

"Think maybe we'll leave him Slim, maybe he'll just tag along." Jess commented.

"OK Jess, whatever you think, this is your drive." Slim answered.

Jess and Patty cut out five good lookin mares and started driving em towards the ranch. They could see Hal and Red Wolf in the distance and noted the riders stopped at a good distance to let Jess and Patty pass. Jess and Patty herded the wild horses into the ranch yard and Jess waved his hat at Jonesy as he opened the gate with him and Daisy standing on each side to funnel the horses into the corral. Jess closed the gate behind the last horse then jumped down taking Daisy into his arms. "She said yes Daisy." Jess laughed.

Hal watched the young cowboy and old woman embrace. Patty smiled at the young cowhand with the low-slung gun and deep voice. Patty and her dad had been surprised to find out Jess and Andy weren't brothers and even more surprised to learn they were friends and partners. She smiled as she watched Jess place a kiss on the old woman's cheek.

Jess glanced up at Patty. "This is Daisy, Patty, she's our housekeeper. Makes the best apple pie ever." Jess bragged.

"Glad to meet you Patty. Do you and Jess have time for lunch or you want me to pack something to take."

"To take Daisy, we gotta get back. We should have all the horses corralled by dark."

Daisy ran to the house. An old man hurried over to the corral gate. He had been busy opening another corral gate in readiness for the next group of horses.

"Jess boy." Jonesy called as he walked over to shake the young cowboys hand and then pulled him in for a hug. "Sure. missed you round here, just isn't the same without you and Andy around."

"Missed you too Jonesy, this here's Patty Jones, you met her Pa earlier today."

Well, how you do young lady. Pleased to meet ya." Jonesy walked over to shake Patty's hand.

Daisy came out of the old ranch house and passed the food up to Jess. "Where's Sara and Matty?" Jess asked.

"They spent the night over at the French's, there all workin on Jane's dress."

"She's home." Jess asked.

"She sure is and you better plan on getting married this Sunday, we got everything ready."

Jess smiled from ear-to-ear. "OK Daisy, we best get back and get those critters home, so I can get ready." Jess jumped back onto Cyclone and yelled to Patty. The two riders headed back out to Stone Creek to bring in another bunch of mustangs.

Jess and Patty rode in with the last batch of Mustangs just before dark. The last few groups of mustangs had been corralled over at the Crazy H. Both ranches were overflowing with horseflesh. Andy was waiting by the gate and helped the wranglers guide the horses into the waiting holding area.

"Better hurry over to the old ranch house Jess. Jane, Mattie and Sara are waiting for ya." Andy laughed as Jess set his hat back on his head turning Cyclone for home. The stallion reared up and Jess swore as he brought Cyclone back down. As the horse twirled round Jess set his heels down hard bringing the bronc back under control. Patty rode over to Andy and dismounted. Andy slumped down from Trav being careful of his sore leg. "Patty." The young cowboy murmured and leaned in for a long kiss. "Guess we better head over to the old homestead before your Pa comes looking for us." Andy lifted Patty back up on her mount. Patty leaned down for one more kiss then Andy mounted Traveller and they rode back to the old ranch side by side.

Jess galloped into the ranch yard jumping down off Cyclone to greet Jane. Brushing back her dark hair with both hand, he kissed her. Jess released to secure Cyclone to the fence then took Jane into his arms for a thorough kissing. Jane pulled herself away looking up into his scruffy face. "Jess you look worn out." She exclaimed running her hand gently through his whiskers. Jane lightly ran her fingers over his thick lashes as he had closed his eyes as he leaned into her. She kissed him again. "Missed you so much," she murmured.

Daisy laughed as she watched the two lovers. "Enough of that now, you'll be married soon enough." She chided.

"OK Daisy, is the water heating up. I need a good soak I'm so saddle sore from that ornery bronc of Andy's." Jess gave Daisy his crooked smile.

"Out back Jess, Andy's in the shower and Hal's in the tub. You're next. Red Wolf and Lame Wolf rode over to the Lake."

"Sounds good Daisy, can you bring me some clean clothes, don't wanna step in the house with all this dirt on me."

"Absolutely. Jess be right back with some towels too."

"See ya later Jane soon as I get decent." Jane hugged cowboy one more time taking in all the dirt embedded into his shirt. "Guess I'll have to ask Daisy show me how she gets all this dirt offa your clothes Jess."

"Yeah, starting Sunday, I'm all yours dirt and all. Guess you better get goin so I can get cleaned up for dinner."

Jane left Jess alone on the porch heading into the small ranch house. Daisy came out the door with towels and clean clothes for Jess. Jane gazed about the old ranch, her new home starting Monday. She already loved the place and couldn't wait to show Jess the way Daisy and her had fixed up the old bunk room. Jess would be sleeping in Mike's room for the next few days.

Jess strode out back arriving just in time. Hal had finished up his bath and emptied the tub so Jess could refill it with clean hot water. Patty had bathed in Daisy's room so Jess was the last one to bathe. He opened his eyes as he heard horses approaching and smiled to see the Indians returning all dressed in clean buckskins. Hal poured in another hot bucket of water. Jess sunk deep in the hot water enjoying the warmth.

'Yep, he reckoned, soon he'd be an old married man just like Slim. He couldn't wait.'

The end


End file.
